


One - Aztec Tomb

by GrumpyJenn



Series: River and the Doctors [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	One - Aztec Tomb

_A cantankerous old man, who will nonetheless make a stranger a cup of drinking chocolate,_ thought River, _and yet so very young._

For a Time Lord.

And yet... and yet she felt that he really _was_ young, unlike her Doctor, the eleventh Doctor, who looked young but was old. Old and tired. And more so every day lately.

And _this_ Doctor, the first Doctor, was a lot more concerned with the Laws of Time than any of the others she’d met. _Not one line._.. it was practically a catch phrase. Of course, he was fresh off Gallifrey, and so _very_ young... not more than a couple hundred years old. He’d stolen the TARDIS (or been stolen by her), and he probably thought of himself as a rebel, but he had nothing on the older Doctors as far as rebellion went.

Especially the ninth and tenth, and _her_ Doctor, the eleventh. The post-Time War Doctors. River had often wondered just what horrors he had seen or caused or been forced to cause in that war, and she shuddered at the thought. Poor lonely Time Lord.

After the Doctor and his friends had finally left the Aztec tomb, River got slowly to her feet and walked to where she had arranged for Sexy to be, silent and invisible, and knocked on the door. When the Doctor let her in she walked straight into his waiting arms, removing perception filter and earrings as she went, and held him tightly. “Take me home,” she whispered and he replied that she was already home, and he held her while she cried.

“I don’t even know why I was crying, my love,” River admitted later, and he smiled sadly into her hair as they lay together on the bed in the room they shared.

“It’s been a long trip,” he offered, and she nodded into the skin of his throat, and eventually they slept.

When River woke there was no Time Lord in sight, but there was a pile of shimmery green metallic fabric with a note written in Gallifreyan circle script. Translated into English, it read:

_I remember it’s your favourite, my River, so put it on and I’ll wear my new suit. We’re going to the Singing Towers of Darillium. I’ve been promising for ages.  
The Doctor_


End file.
